Fiber optic receptacles and adapter are used in communication system installations to position a fiber optic connector relative to an active optical device or to hold two fiber optic connectors in abutting juxtaposition. As fiber optic technology and infrastructure progress, the cost of a fiber optic based installation approaches that of a comparably functional copper wire based installation. One of the cost drivers of a fiber optic installation is the manufacturing cost of the fiber optic components used in such a system including: fiber optic connectors, cable, transceivers, receptacles and adapters. As the available bandwidth of a fiber implemented communications network is higher than a copper network, the use of fiber is highly desirable provided that the cost of the installation and service is within reasonable financial justification. Accordingly, there is a need to minimize the manufacturing cost of each fiber optic component.
In a typical building having a fiber optic network installation, there is a room or wiring closet in which a number of interconnections are made between the trunk fiber and the distribution fibers that go to various points in the building. In the wiring closet, there are bays loaded with patch panels with an array of fiber optic receptacles or adapters. For purposes of the present description, a receptacle is defined as a fitting that is designed to accept a mating plug. An adapter is an example of a device having two receptacles on opposite ends and along the same mating axis to provide for mating of two plugs received on either side of the receptacle. Adapters may be used to mate two of the same style plug or two different style plugs. The term, receptacle, therefore, is intended to refer to the general case which includes the more limited category of devices called adapters. The larger the installation, the greater the number of receptacles used and the greater the amount of physical space that must be dedicated to the wiring closet. This physical space adds to the building maintenance overhead real estate which adds to the cost of operating the building. The denser the receptacles, the greater the number of interconnections may be made in the same amount of physical space, and the lower the overhead. There is a need, therefore, for a fiber optic receptacle having a lower profile than is currently available while accommodating the currently known types of fiber optic connector styles.
Fiber optic receptacles that are currently available may be molded or die cast and comprise two housing halves, each half having a flange around an outer profile of the housing half. An example of an SC-FC fiber optic adapter is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,073,042. In the case of an SC to SC, ST style, or FC style adapter, the housing receives an alignment sleeve and one or more coupling elements to mate with an SC style connector (ST is a registered trademenk of Lucent Inc. The flanges of the two halves are joined together to captivate the coupling element(s) and alignment sleeve within the housing. The flange on the outer profile has through holes that receive a screw in order to provide a means of attachment of the housing to a patch panel or other mounting surface. The flange also comprises a riveting hole or complementary nubs and recesses for joining of the flanges by either orbital riveting or ultrasonic welding. Both orbital riveting and ultrasonic welding require expensive capital equipment run by skilled operators which adds to the manufacturing cost of the adapter. Additionally, space on the flange that is required to accommodate the rivets or the ultrasonic concentrators adds to the profile of the adapter. There is a need, therefore, to reduce the manufacturing cost and profile of a fiber optic receptacle and adapter.